


Till the end part 2

by Shadmagnud



Series: Till the end series [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud
Summary: ten years after primus brought you back to life the  twins are in trouble and need savingsunstreaker x reader x sideswipeall rights go to transformers and hasbro I only own the story line
Relationships: Sideswipe & Sunstreaker (Transformers) & Original Character(s)
Series: Till the end series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172717
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Previously

the twins cry themselves to sleep for the millonth time

primus:???? Would you like to go back

???: Yes

Y/n pov

Primus sent you back a year after that moment you were exited to go back to your twins but when you got to base you saw the twins with a new femme they had moved on and you change your name and became marry the world famous sniper

Ten years later

You wake up and look over to your side hopeing to see your twins only to see nothing you were all alone like always only having your pet cookies

She was your loyal companion

When you changed your name to marry and got a new look lots of men came after you for marriage you found one and fell in love because he reminded you of sideswipe and sunstreaker but he got killed by the deceptions and you told your self never to fall in love because they will die so you stuck to cats

Cookies then starts meowing and you feed her the phone rings and you pick it up and you freeze it optimus prime your father he doesn't know that your alive " hello is this marry save "

said optimus " yes this is marry save " you said changeing your voice a bit " I have a job for you two of my front liners sunstreaker and sideswipe have went missing " said optimus you were scared what happened to them are they okay million thoughts ran in your head like a toy train on a train track " HELLO miss marry are you still there " said optimus " yes " you said " do you except " said optimus " I do " you replied " very well meet me at this address " optimus said " very well " and you hung up and started packing wondering what happened to the twins

Little did you know this would be the biggest adventure of your life


	2. Chapter 1

y/n POV

you were done packing and got into your car it was an ashton 077 red and yellow very shiny you had found it in a junk yard damaged and broken. it turned out he was a decepticon but was now neutral his name was knockout " knockout are you ready to go " " yes marry im ready to go but don't scratch my PAINT " said knockout " okay knockout your so touchy about your paint" " I have to marry its my greatest quality" said knockout " ha ha, ok knockout what ever you say lets go" " very well marry " replied knockout you then grabbed your luggage and knocked knockouts trunk knockout opened it and you put your luggage in and jumped in knockout and started your jorney to Washington


End file.
